The purpose of this study is 1) to compare the effectiveness of hydroxychloroquine (HCQ) and placebo in patients with arthralgias and/or arthritis in mild systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) and 2) to compare incidence and severity of side effects and complications between HCQ and placebo in mild SLE.